Jupiter Reigning
by 99luftballonsx.o.x
Summary: It's been three months since all that's happened, and Jupiter finally feels like she has a grip on life again. But all of that changes when Caine suddenly goes missing, and rumors that Balem is still alive are proven. Jupiter must go to the Abrasax family for help when she finds out about a new threat rising to take over earth, and her courage must once again be put to the test.
1. UPDATE: Not a chapter!

**Hello, to everyone who does read my fanfic for Jupiter Ascending. Recently, someone posted a review and asked if I was still going to be writing this story. The answer _was _going to be no; because I lost a lot of muse for the idea and I didn't like some of the parts that I typed...like the backstory around Razer and Lady Seraphi and Balem. **

**But now, after reading through the chapters, the answer is going to be yes. I am currently going through the process of rewriting my chapters, so that it's something that I can work with again. No the story will not be deleted or adopted, like my other one. I'm sorry for the really long wait for those who are interested. The re-written version of the prologue + chapter 1 will be posted very soon!**

**Thanks for reading, sorry to disappoint because it wasn't a chapter. **

**\- Luftie!**


	2. Prologue

**Here's the rewritten prologue. Not much has changed though.**

* * *

Prologue

_(Three months later)_

"Focus, Jupiter." He murmured.

I rolled my eyes, even though they were closed. How could I focus when he was _this_ close, close enough that I could feel his warm breath against my neck? What kind of training session was this anyway?

Never mind, it didn't matter.

Caine was right, I needed to focus. And suddenly, it came. The alarming sensation of something approaching, and I was quick to react. I ducked, just as I heard a fist swing, pivoting away from the direction in which he swung and jumped as I heard the movement of feet sweep across the ground. My heart sped up in my chest, my whole body moved in one swift, fluid motion as I struck my opponent in where I assumed was the torso. I was satisfied when I heard a grunt, and the sound of footsteps staggering backwards, before charging at me again.

Smirking, I dropped down to the ground, swinging my leg out in front of me, colliding with another pair of legs that momentarily knocked me off my equilibrium. But that was all he needed, to pounce on top of me, pinning me on the ground with just one hand. I struggled and writhed, twisting left and right vigorously to try and shake him off me, but that only made him squeeze my shoulder harder.

"You're not going to like me in the next few seconds, if you don't get off." I growled.

I felt his weight shifting as he leaned down next to my ear, "_Make_ me."

And that's exactly what I did. I kneed him hard in the crotch, and he grunted in pain, immediately rolling off of me. Grinning wickedly, I turned on my arm and pinned him down, reaching for a secret blade I kept hidden in my jeans and hovered it threatening close.

My eyes fluttered open, and looked down at the stare of utter bewilderment, pain, and pride on Caine's face. He was laying flat on his back, with my legs on either side of him. My hand not holding the blade was on his chest, but I didn't need to push to make him still anymore.

My wicked smile morphed into a smirk, "Looks like I beat you, with my eyes closed."

Part of me was ecstatic that I had _finally_ managed to pin him down, while the other part of me couldn't help but be cocky. Caine, a genetically engineered ex-military hunter, was pouting. And it was funny as heck. I knew this was wounding his pride big-time, but the moment was just too good to pass up.

"Guess this means Mr. Half-werewolf-half-angel loses."

"I was going easy on you." He grumbled.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Then why are you still pinned?"

"You took a cheap shot."

I chuckled softly, staring into his golden-brown orbs. Our faces were only inches apart, and he was breathing just as heavily as I was. I closed the distance, locking lips with his, feeling bliss bloom in my chest and slowly seeped into my veins, pumping it through the rest of my body. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, and I played with his curly locks as I felt him gently tug on my bottom lip.

As much as I wanted to stay like that, tangled in his arms forever, we were on a rooftop. The sun was almost gone under the sky, and the wind was picking up, sending goosebumps down my skin...along with the places Caine's warm hands touched me. Reluctantly, I pulled away from him and pushed myself to my feet, Caine followed suit.

I folded my arms across my chest, still breathing heavily, "So...how'd I do?"

"Actually, pretty good," He breathed out, "You're improving Jupiter. If you keep it up, you could almost be as good as-"

"As good as you are?" I teased.

"-As good as I am at hand to hand combat." He said with a small smirk, and I rolled my eyes. He reached down to pick up my blade, something I didn't even realized I dropped, "We haven't even started on firearms yet."

"Ugh." I groaned, walking up to him to grab my blade.

It was special, because it was Caine's. I was incredibly good at throwing it, even though it wasn't a throwing knife. I sheathed my blade, before tucking it away safely in my pocket. By now, the sun was gone, leaving only the orange-violet streaks, along with the impending darkness.

"We should go, your family's probably wondering where you are." Caine said, nodding in the direction of the city below.

Ah, the feeling of flight.

It was frightening, but it was exhilarating. I loved it, training on the roof until sunset, before jumping off into the night.

Before I found out about my true identity, I hated my life. I always wanted nothing more, than to be somebody else. Somebody better, who meant _something_ to this world. But then I found Caine, under extreme circumstances or not, and I really found myself. My true identity; a queen. A queen of the galaxy, the owner and protector of Earth and all its in a heartbeat, I would give it all away if I couldn't be the girl standing here right now, with the most gorgeously flawed person I knew.

Okay, maybe that was a little _too_ sappy…

I grabbed Caine's hand, and clasped it tightly as we made our way to the edge of the roof. Without another warning, we jumped, free falling into the air, and I licked my lips. The excitement bubbled up inside me, and internally I prepared a mental countdown.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

We activated our boosters, and shot up, racing into the sky. I couldn't help the excited yelp, never able to really get use to the plunge my stomach took when we accelerated upwards. Over the city we were, soaring past buildings and skillfully dodging billboards. I squeezed our intertwined hands softly, signalling that I wanted to do a spiral. We plunged back down, spiraling towards the ground just low enough that I could make out the signs on stores and blinking neon signs of the bustling city of Chicago. We shot back up into the sky.

When we were near my apartment, I let go of Caine's hand and tried to balance myself as I prepared for my landing on the rooftop only a few feet below.

"Steady now Jup," I muttered to myself, trying to control my shaky legs, "Don't mess this landing up...come on, you're almost there...just, stay steady."

I turned my boosters off, and promptly dropped to the ground, stumbling forward until I collapsed onto my hands and knees. I groaned as I felt the gravel dig into my palms. A moment later, Caine landed perfectly on the roof beside me, and I rolled my eyes, grumbling curses as i got to my feet. The orange-violet streaks were gone by now, and left only the rapidly dark shades of blue.

Caine pulled me into his arms, and I smiled "So I'll see you tomorrow...four pm, right?"

"Right." He rumbled, pulling me into a quick, soft kiss. When we pulled away, he stared at me for a while, pure affection and admiration in his aesthetic eyes, and I tried to force myself not to get lost in them.

The wind was picking up, but I've never felt so warmer than I did here in his arms.

"Good night, Jupiter." He whispered softly, his forehead bending down to touch mines.

We just stayed there in each other's arm for a few more seconds, before I realized the moon was out with shimmering stars. I slowly pulled away from his embrace, whispering a soft goodbye before heading over to the other side of the roof. I climbed down the long metal ladder until I reached my window, which I purposely left unlocked.

I paused at the sounds of rocket boosters accelerating again, and I looked up as Caine raced off into the night. Smiling to myself, I opened the window and crawled through. Luckily for me, my mother was asleep, snoring softly, on her side of the room. I undressed quickly out of my training clothes, slipping the band out of my chocolate curls, and slid under the covers.

I didn't go to sleep immediately like I thought I would. I stared out the window, into the blinking lights of a never-sleeping city. I wondered what was going on out there, past the stars. It had been a while since I've even thought about it.

The galaxies, the queens, the different species, Jupiter.

The first thought that came to mind after that was Balem, and I shifted uncomfortably in the covers. As much as I'd try, I'd probably never forget him. His hoarse voice, his ice-cold touch, or the words he yelled at me in his final moments as Jupiter consumed itself. What he did to my family...it made a shiver run down my spine, but it was not at all from fear, but anger.

I silently made a promise that I would never let someone get so close as to hurting my family like that, ever again. And with that, I drifted off into sleep.


	3. The Voice

**Thank you guys for the positive feedback! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Voice

"Jupiter! Up, hurry, hurry!" The familiar voice of my mother rang in my ears.

I groaned, fluttering my eyes open. With my aunt and mother sharing the same room with me, I basically had no need for an alarm clock. They got me up whenever they were up, which was pretty much always at 7:00 on the dot. But I didn't complain. . .well, at least not as much anymore.

"Jupiter!" My mother shouted again.

"Yeah?" I asked groggily.

She snatched the covers off my bed, and as the cold hit my bare skin, I shivered and groaned. "We have a client! Come on now, get up! Up!"

"Okay," I said through a yawn as I sat up, "I'll come...but five more minutes please?"

"I'm serious Jupiter." She said, her stern Russian accent heavy in her voice, which left no room for protesting. It was _that_ voice that had me hopping out of bed a second later.

I changed into a plain black skirt, with a white buttoned-up top and matching flats. I tied my apron around my waist, and my hair into a professional ponytail before walking out of the bathroom. I jogged two at a time down the steps, waving goodbye to my Uncle and cousin who were sitting in the living room, before opening the door and meeting my mother and aunt in the van as we sped off down the street to our client's location.

Mrs. Haymire was a widowed rich woman, who bought an estate in upstate Chicago a few years back. My mother and her have been close friends, ever since she hired us a year ago. I struggled to roll the vacuum cleaner up the marbled steps as my mother knocked on the door. It swung open nearly two seconds later, and Mrs. Haymire's face lit up with a bright red-lipstick smile as she embraced my mother and my aunt.

As they were conversing, I had finally managed to roll the stupid vacuum up the steps. I let out a sigh of relief, pulling a few loose strands of hair behind my ears.

"And Jupiter," I turned around as Mrs. Haymire beamed at me, "Growing lovelier each time I see you!"

She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, and my eyes widened before she pulled away and kissed my cheek. She smelled of old fruit, which was either a scent fifty-year old women start to get, or she was wearing one_ bizarre_ perfume.

She ushered us inside, and knowing my post, I ventured down the long hall towards one of the guest bedrooms, rolling the blasted vacuum cleaner along. Once I got there, I unloaded my supplies and plugged in the vacuum cleaner, digging into the deep pockets of my apron for my iPod.

"Oh Jupiter sweetheart, after you're done with that could you move on to the bathroom?" Mrs. Haymire's voice echoed from the hallway.

"Yes, Mrs. Haymire." I answered respectfully, even if I could care less.

I discovered a stain on the carpet near the exquisite vase stand, and knowing Mrs. Haymire would most likely freak out if she saw it, I quickly got down on my knees, grabbing our family's specially made detergent and asponge. Humming softly to Lana Del Ray, I scrubbed, my mind drifting back to Caine.

We've been dating for a while sure, but would he actually spend the rest of his life with me? Who knew how long his lifespan really was? I've tried to ask him about going back, but every time the subject comes up, he's _always_ the first one to change it.

There was an ominous feeling that ran down my spine, and I froze in my scrubbing. I'm not the paranoid type, but I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. It felt like a dark presence had entered the room, pressing down with it's heavy weight. Goosebumps appeared on my arms, and I shivered, but it wasn't because I was cold.

My muscles stiffened, and I paused the music as I looked around warily, "Hello?"

There was no reply. The room was empty, yet it felt like there was a presence in here. I froze as whispers flew past my ears, muttering something in a foreign language.

My eyes narrowed, and I stood up. "I know someone's in here. Show yourself, coward!"

"_Do you really think I am a coward, Jupiter?"_ A deep voice grated that had chills running up my spine.

I dropped my iPod.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered softly, still looking around the room for a presence.

By now, I knew whatever it was was not from earth. Maybe they were being invisible? I wracked my brain for any voices that sounded familiar to this one, but that deep, baritoned voice was nothing like I've ever heard before in my life. It was so chilling and cold, and it made me feel like someone had poured ice down my back.

_"That's none of your concern right now,"_ The voice paused for a moment, _"What you need to be concerned about is how you won't be able to protect your miserable little planet once we come for you."_

"Coming for me or my planet?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

_"Both. It's what's inside, buried deep beneath the earth that we seek. A secret, not known to many in this galaxy. I've been waiting a long time for this, and no law, treaty, or birthright is going to stop me."_

"Do you work for Balem?" I couldn't help but ask.

The voice snarled feraly, and I jumped. _"How dare you insult me, to think I would serve for those henious beasts. We work for no one!"_

An uneasy feeling spiraled inside my stomach, "What are you searching for?"

_"The Orbitron."_

I frowned, "The Orbitron? What is that?"

_"A very powerful relic that belongs to my kind,"_ The voice growled, _"I'm taking it back. Even your incarnation couldn't keep me from finding it. And those peasants you call the Abrasaxs can't keep you from finding out the truth very soon."_

My eyes widened, "They know about this?"

_"Why do you think the brothers wanted your precious Earth so badly? Not only for harvesting humans, but to find my Orbitron."_

I mulled over the new information, "Does anyone else know about this?"

The voice snickered, _"So curious, are you Jupiter? I'm not giving you answers to all your questions. I just want to inform you of what will happen in the near future. Prepare to surrender your planet."_

My eyes narrowed again, my hands tightening into fists, ''Never! I won't let you or anyone else take what's rightfully mine! And I sure as hell won't let you have the Orbitron!"

The voice sighed, _"Always the aggressive one I see. Very well. Remember that I asked you nicely, Jupiter."_

After that, it felt like the heavy dark presence was lifted from the room. I still stood there, bewildered as the cold voice's words kept playing back and forth in my mind. He wanted something called an Orbitron, apparently so did Balem and Titus. He said it was on Earth, and he was coming to get it. He hinted at it being his, or for his kind. So why was it on Earth if it belonged to him?

But then, he mentioned my incarnation, the queen before me. He said something about even her not being able to keep this from his discovery. Did this mean she knew about this Orbitron, and the threat this voice posed to Earth? And if the brothers knew, could Kalique know something about it too? Why wouldn't she warn me about something like this? Does Caine even know?

The rest of the day passed in an uneventful blur, and all I could think of was the conversation with that voice. Things just didn't add up; they would inform me of being a royal, and next in line to take the throne, but they wouldn't tell me about a precious and apparently very powerful relic hidden on Earth? Or the people who were after it?

I stood anxiously on the rooftop, it wasn't very cold out but the shivers wouldn't stop from tingling up my spine. I shifted my weight from one leg to the other, before pulling my phone out to check the time.

4:35.

I was worried, it was half past four and Caine still hadn't shown. It wasn't like him to be late for anything, and I couldn't think of any reason why he wouldn't be here. I waited, and waited, and waited some more. About two hours had gone by, and the sun was soon about to set. I stared down at the screen of my phone again.

6:34.

He still wasn't here. By then, I began to panic, my heart was pounding in my ears, and a terrible, uneasy feeling began to brew in my stomach.

"Caine!" I called out, looking over the bustling city and rooftops.

He never answered.

The voice was back, this time thundering and my whole body froze. _"As a queen, you must know that every action you make has a consequence. Whether it be good or bad."_

Fear intertwined with anger was rapidly growing, "Where do you have Caine?" I growled out.

The voice chuckled darkly, _"Go to the Abrasax, they'll tell you."_

"Who are you?" I gritted through my teeth.

_"I am the leader of the great Orbitions. And we will reign again."_

The voice was gone in a whisp of wind. But his last statement kept haunting me.


End file.
